cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Angel
"'''Surviving a fire's easy once you've done it a couple of times, you know'." - Kenny Angel'' Physical Description At 5' 8", Kenny is somewhat short for a 15 year old. To make up for his minor lack of height, he maintains a relatively stocky build. He has light brown eyes that are unremarkable, and he has blond shoulder-length hair that, due to a years-old burn injury, only grows on three quarters of his scalp - the segment directly above his left ear is completely bald. The burn also left his skin slightly discoloured and, in particular along the scalp, significantly rougher than it had been. As a result, Kenny sports a comb-over of sorts - what hair does grow on that side is grown longer to disguise the burn. Kenny has rather pale skin, and has almost no terminal hair at all. Background Kenny is originally Russian, and was born on December 16th 1996. Unusually for a cherub, his parents may very well still be alive - however, he has never met them, seeing as they abandoned him on somebody's doorstep as soon as he was safely out of the incubators. His first memories are of a children's home in St. Petersburg, where he spent seven years of his life under the name Vladimir Ivanovitch Zhdanov. However, he spent more time outside than in, often stealing things discreetly. By age seven, he was rather good at the art, and often absconded from the institute for days at a time. While bounding around care-free through the city in 2004, he came across a mobile phone that was in someone's pocket - naturally, he took it. What Kenny did not know was that the phone had a tracking device hidden inside the battery casing, and it was actually a vital part of a CHERUB mission in the area, the idea being that it would be used to replace a target's real phone to keep track of him. CHERUB noted the child's ability, and decided to plant an eye on him - a recruitment mission of sorts, though for now they kept discreet, seeing as he did not know any English at all. Four months later, Kenny decided that it would be a marvellous idea to go to England. Being seven, he did not think it through - any smart child would think things through, and come up with dozens of reasons why such a venture would be impossible, but Kenny, while certainly having academic potential, did not do so - partly due to his skipping school more often than not. He gleaned information from his time in the city, and eventually found his way to a human trafficker. While not being able to afford cash, the trafficker was willing to take payment in goods, so Kenny turned over most of his stolen things in order to be cramped in the back of a lorry for hours on end, all while being discreetly tailed by the agent CHERUB had sent. The truck's destination was Helsinki, where they would board a container ship bound for Britain. Unfortunately, while in Helsinki, the truck's driver lost control of the truck on black ice and span out. The truck ended up on it's side and the cabin had caught fire. While most of the people in the truck were able to get out, there were several who had been badly injured and Kenny made the decision to stay and help them. He was able to drag several people out before the fire spread to the fuel tank, causing a decent explosion. Kenny, being too close at the time, was caught in the blast and suffered massive burns to the left side of his body. CHERUB quickly made the decision, due to Kenny's bravery or foolhardiness, whichever it may have been, to recruit the child. They made sure he received decent treatment, which involved weeks of skin grafting, then brought him back to England. As soon as he was well enough, he took a modified entry exam to account for his English illiteracy. He passed, and was given a crash course in English, and counselling for a worrying obsession with fire, that was put down to a mental side effect of the explosion. Kenny passed basic training on his second attempt in 2007. Personality Kenny has a somewhat unstable personality. While it is nothing too serious, it is hard to predict exactly how he will react in any situation. Fundamentally, he is a nice person, who'll lend his own time and energy to help other people, despite that it has not worked well for him in the past. However, this can be masked by his obsession with fire - he has been diagnosed with a low level of pyromania, which he satisfies by spending a decent portion of his spare time either chain smoking or burning aerosols. Among the more predictable elements of his personality are that he is fairly good at taking remarks on the chin, but if he does not do so he does not let the grudge go easily - methods of "revenge" have varied, and are often unpredictable. This is related to a minor anger streak that he has, but which does not surface often. Beyond this, though, the counsellor Kenny regularly sees for his pyromania describes Kenny as "an unpredictable enigma of a person". History Kenny's first attempt at training ended when his partner, Kate Baker, deliberately broke his nose to the point where it required absolute reconstruction over an offensive remark he had made about her the previous night. Kenny earned his navy shirt on his fourth major mission. He was on track to earn it on his second, but due to a major cock up on his own part, the mission was a catastrophic failure that also blocked Selene Aello from getting her black shirt. He wisely avoided her for several months, an amazing feat considering that he lived right next door to her. At the New Year's party in 2012, Kenny accidentally burned down the main building when he lit a cigarette next to a leaking gas pipe in the archive room. Kenny had been unable to detect the leak due to his time spent around other strongly smelling flammables in his room near-completely destroying his sense of smell. He was able to evade punishment for several days, until the staff caught up with him and assigned him to ditch duty and a five month mission ban - he only escaped expulsion when a CCTV recording corroborated his story that the fire was entirely accidental. In March 2012, Kenny suffered several cracked ribs and a pucntured lung when he invaded Selene Aello's room without permission to practice on her piano, which she had been teaching him for several weeks. The punctured lung came from an attempted intervention by Harry Kehoe, who only ended up injured when he was thrown into Selene's window. Round about summer 2012, he developed a very bad relationship with Ajax Baldaserre, and the two can now barely stop from attempting to beat the other up when in each other's company for any period of time. Kenny earned his black shirt in October 2012, a result of a drug trafficking mission that went absolutely swimmingly. Kenny retired early, in May 2013, at the same time as Michi Vulcan. They left campus together, after Michi had allowed him to go with her. Relationships Selene Aello Kenny's relations with Selene are complicated. Shortly after Tristan Weinberg's departure, he began taking piano lessons from Selene - the first lesson resulting in a piss up that resulted in most of the night disappearing. Quite often, Kenny will say risqué things about her, which most of the time manage to slide, however on multiple occasions this has gotten him into trouble of the rib-fracturing variety. Michi Vulcan Again, relations are about as complex as they come. While sometimes the pair will flirt outrageously, other times Michi will be attempting to kill Kenny - and Kenny, whether through mental illness or stupidity, will often be goading her on. He puts this down to rivalry, normally - for example, Kenny was Michi's first target during the Bakaara exercise. Quite often, they seem to try one-upping each other, and such exercises are no exception. Kenny eventually confessed love shortly before Michi retired, and left with her. Ajax Baldaserre To call relations between Kenny and Ajax tense would be an understatement on the scale of saying "oops" after accidentally making Africa fall into the sea. Most of their conversations end up in a fight that more often than not Ajax will win. Really, though, Kenny gets a minor kick out of putting himself in danger, something that once got him stabbed with a screwdriver. In retaliation, he hammered Ajax in the head. In any sane universe, these two would be on seperate worlds. Erin Harlem Kenny became friends with Erin in spring of 2013, shortly before his retirement. They developed a "friends-with-benefits" type relationship for a few weeks, despite Erin already having a boyfriend. When Kenny retired, Erin did not take things well - it is possible that she had developed feelings for him, but that is speculative at best. Category:Agent List Category:Black Shirts Category:Retired Agents